


Four Lives, Four Worlds: Crystal Tokyo Era

by SailorStar9



Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Gundam 00
Genre: Cheating Usagi, Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M, Non-explicit description of cat birth, Sailor Moon Inktober 2019 Prompt List, The Ptolemaios and Infinity are Crystal Tokyo's defense force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: The 'Crystal Tokyo Book of the 'Four Lives, Four Worlds' series: in which Tieria and Sasha finally get their happy-ever-ever after three lifetimes, aka me using the Sailor Moon Inktober 2019 Prompt List for this fic.
Relationships: Allelujah Haptism/Marie Parfacy, Artemis/Luna, King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity, Lockon Stratos/Anew, Setsuna F. Seiei/Hotaru, Tieria/Ami
Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759492
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Welcome to Crystal Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> After dealing with the Gundam 00 Era, we fast-forward to the Crystal Tokyo Era of this series. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a reviews?

* * *

About 587 years after the alien invasion...

On Earth, one of the ice sculptures scattered and a golden up-turned crescent moon blazed on the pig-tailed woman's forehead, resulting in images of a long forgotten past to be embedded into her mind. “I understand what must be done.” the regal looking woman summoned the Ginzuishou into her hands as she took on Neo-Queen Serenity's form. “Moon Crystal Power!” she unleashed the Ginzuishou's healing wave and let it wash over the frozen landscape.

One by one, the reborn Planetary Senshi awoke as a result.

“Silver Mars Power, Make Up!”

“Silver Jupiter Power, Make Up!”

“Silver Venus Power, Make Up!”

“Silver Saturn Power, Make Up!”

“Silver Uranus Power, Make Up!”

“Silver Neptune Power, Make Up!”

“Eternal Pluto Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Cosmic Power!”

Boosted by the powers of the seven Planetary Senshi, Neo-Queen Serenity sent her healing wave out of the frozen Earth into space using the Spiral Heart Moon Rod.

* * *

In space...

Being the furthest from the solar system wide healing wave, Silver Sailor Mercury was among the last to be freed from her self-inflicted ice prison. When the ice pillar that held her captive finally shattered, Gundam Raphael's cockpit was already open, Tieria ready to bring her back to the _Infinity_.

* * *

In the _Infinity_ 's bridge...

With the crew regaining their memories of the Silver Millennium, Silver Sailor Mercury opened communication to the _Ptolemaios_. “Sumeragi-san,” she addressed the ship's commander, still in her Senshi form. “We should head to Earth.”

“Agreed.” Sumeragi nodded. “Lasse, set course of Earth.”

* * *

About two weeks later...

The crew of the _Ptolemaios II_ and the _Infinity_ , alongside with Kati's men landed on the outskirts of the glittering transparent crystal landscape. In the horizon, the Crystal Palace stood proudly, showing itself as the capitol of the Neo Silver Millennium.

The echoing of footsteps alerted the group of someone approaching them.

Silver Sailor Venus stopped walking as she stood face-to-face with the rather large group. “Everyone, welcome to Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity and the rest of the Senshi have been waiting for you, Silver Sailor Mercury.”

“I see, you got your original transformation.” Silver Sailor Mercury joked and followed her Senshi commander into the Crystal Palace, with the others following closely behind.


	2. Catchphrase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

About a week later after Sasha's group had settled down in Crystal Tokyo...

“So, who was the one who said 'The word 'love' isn't in my dictionary'?” Idony Linsey, the silvery blonde who was the current incarnation of Sailor Venus, teased.

“Shut up.” Sasha blushed.

“Embarrassing gossip on my dear sister?” Allelujah slid in on a nearby chair. “This, I _got_ to hear.”

Idony grinned wildly and began her recollection.

* * *

_Flashback_

“ _Page 42?”_ _Makoto flipped to the above-mentioned page._

“ _These are the results of the National Practice Exams.” Ami stated._

“ _First place: Mercury, 100% in all five subjects?.” Makoto gawked._

“ _Mercury....” Chibi-Usa mused. “That is you, right, Ami?”_

“ _That's right.” Ami adjusted her glasses. “You take the exams under a pen name of your choice. The problem is this person.” she pointed to the pen-name listed above her._

“ _Mercurius?” Minako blinked._

“ _That's Latin for Mercury.” Artemis supplied._

“ _Lately, that person has been getting a perfect score alongside me.” Ami declared. “I wonder if this is a challenge against me. Maybe a new enemy.”_

* * *

“It's _so_ like you to overreact over such minor things, huh, baby sister?” Allelujah ribbed.

“That's what we said.” Idony chuckled.

* * *

“ _We tied for first place again!” Ami exclaimed, the study table in Rei's room was piled high with textbooks. “This person is not just anybody to be placed first every time.”_

“ _And what does that make you?” Rei deathpanned._

* * *

“And I can guess where this is going...” Allelujah sweatdropped. “You went overboard in your studying, didn't you?” he cast a rebuking look at his sister.

“I expected nothing less from Sasha's older brother. You understand your sister _so_ well.” Idony nodded. “For that's _exactly_ what she did.”

* * *

“ _I can't move.” a feverish Ami was sick in bed the next day. “Mercurius, were you the one who is doing this to me?”_

“ _You suffering is a sign that your selfish desires have taken over.” Bonnûn, who had piggybacked on Ami the previous night, taunted. “Now, it's the time to finish the job. The start of all desire: Love Letter Attack!” she produced a pile of love letters and flung them at her target. “There is nothing like a first love to confused the heart.”_

“ _I can't move...” Ami winced. “No!” she shrieked with a love letter was slapped on her forehead. “These reactions I'm getting... are love letters!”_

“ _That's not all.” Bonnûn giggled._

“ _All the English equations are leaving my head!” Ami exclaimed as Bonnûn extracted the information out of her brain._

“ _You'll lose consciousness and finally give in to me, Bonnûn.” said guardian spirit chuckled._

“ _Who are you?” Ami tugged the love letter off her forehead and glared at her opponent. “You're Mercurius!”_

“ _No, I'm not.” Bonnûn protested._

“ _How cowardly.” Ami got to her feet. “My headache, sleeping in seminar class, it's all your fault! I won't give up! Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up! Exam class + seminar class + square root of stress (sabotage/rival) = Mercurius = enemy = defeat!”_

* * *

“I'll _never_ be able to understand your thought process, dear sister.” Allelujah's sweatdrop grew bigger.

* * *

“ _Going so far to be number one.” Super Sailor Mercury presented herself. “I can't forgive you! Sailor of Love and Intellect, Sailor Mercury! Stick your head in cold water and repent! Now I'm going to put an end to this never-ending battle for first place! I'll show you Mercury's winning equation. Mercury Aqua Mirage!” she took out the genius loci with her most powerful attack._

* * *

“Did you girls _ever_ find out who 'Mercurius' was?” Allelujah thought to ask. “But why that pen-name, though?”

“Apparently, according to Usagi at that time, his real name was Suri Kurume.” Idony explained.

“Which is 'Mercurius' spelled backwards.” Allelujah realized.


	3. Phage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

About a week later...

“Sasha, what are you doing?” Tieria wondered, finding the sand blond woman busy at her work desk, furiously scribbling down calculations.

“Calculating the time for the arrival of the Wataru Comet.”

“The what Comet?” Tieria blinked.

“The Wataru Comet.” Sasha repeated.

“I'll assume there's a story behind it.” Tieria brought in the tea cakes he had the kitchens prepare.

“Give me a moment.” Sasha took a bite into the chocolate covered cake. “There!” she finished her calculations. “Tomorrow night, at exactly 9.15. Should we invite the others to watch it together?”

* * *

The following night...

On a hill near the Crystal Palace, the _Ptolemy_ Meisters, along with their respective female counterparts were scattered around the hilltop, waiting for the arrival of the comet.

“You know, Sasha,” Allelujah began, sipping his cup of hot chocolate.” You never did tell us how you found out about this comet.”

“It's an interesting story really.” Sasha admitted, biting into a cheddar and chive scone. “It was the astrology Professor Amanogawa Wataru who discovered it originally.”

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was still raining heavily on the night where the Wataru Comet was scheduled to arrive._

_Sailor Iron Mouse, in her Chuuko Nezu disguise, rang Professor Amanogawa's doorbell on a premise of an interview._

“ _It doesn't look like it'd stop.” Ami looked out of the window, she herself was already in the house,_

“ _There's nothing we can do, Mizuno.” Professor Amanogawa soothed. “Hello?” he answered the door._

“ _I'm Nezu, a producer from Galaxy TV.” Nezu spoke through in the intercom._

“ _I'm sorry to say this.” Professor Amanogawa went out to greet his visitor. “But if you'd like an interview, could you keep it brief?”_

“ _Not you, but Professor Amanogawa please?” Nezu insisted._

“ _That's me.” Professor Amanogawa pointed to himself. “I am Amanogawa Wataru.”_

“ _No way!” Nezu squealed. “This is you?” she pulled out the newspaper article._

“ _This is 15 years ago.” Professor Amanogawa gushed at the photo in the newspaper cutting._

“ _No wonder.” Nezu pouted. “Now he looks so obsolete. But there seems to be no choice.” pulling off her suit, she revealed her true form as Sailor Iron Mouse._

“ _Who are you?” Professor Amanogawa asked._

“ _Good.” Sailor Iron Mouse gushed, seeing Professor Amanogawa's face without his glasses. “On second thought, you are a good-looking man. Now, I can expect much from you. Give me your Star Seed.” she fired off two energy blasts from her bracelets. Both energy blasts circled around the Professor and stuck him from the front and back._

“ _Professor!” Ami slammed down the tea cup upon hearing Professor Amanogawa's scream._

“ _This is a real Star Seed.' Sailor Iron Mouse beamed as Professor Amanogawa's Star Seed was extracted. “Or not.” she whined when the hexagonal crystal turned black._

“ _What did you do to him?” Ami demanded, rushing out._

“ _Sailor Teacher!”Professor Amanogawa turned into a Phage._

“ _Sailor Teacher, educate her.” Sailor Iron Mouse ordered and disappeared via her phone booth._

“ _Get to studying.” Sailor Teacher turned to his new opponent and tossed a handful of chalk at Ami._

“ _Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!” Ami transformed. “Bullet Rain!” taking advantage of the rain, Super Sailor Mercury let loose a barrage of water needles to counteract the next wave of chalk._

_Meanwhile, Taiki had also arrived at Professor Amanogawa''s house._

“ _Get studying!” Sailor Teacher took out his pointer and struck out at the water/ice Senshi._

“ _Maker Star Power, Make Up!” Taiki saw Super Sailor Mercury was fighting against Sailor Teacher and decided to transform._

“ _Get to studying!” Sailor Teacher renewed his attack with his pointer._

“ _Ice Stellar Barrier!” Super Sailor Mercury defended herself with her star-shaped ice shield._

“ _Studying...” Sailor Teacher whipped the shield repeatedly._

“ _Should be done by you instead!” Sailor Star Maker cut in. “Breaking through the darkness, I'm a wandering shooting star. Sailor Star Maker, Stage On!”_

“ _You get to studying too!” Sailor Teacher struck out at his new opponent._

“ _Star Gentle Uterus!” Sailor Star Maker wasted no time in using her attack._

“ _Glacier Wall!” Super Sailor Mercury's ice wall blocked out the single energy ball._

“ _What are you doing?” Sailor Star Maker demanded. “That Phage is no longer someone I'd respect anymore._

“ _Study...” Sailor Teacher droned._

“ _No, I'm sure he'll return to the teacher who taught us dreams and romance. Super Sailor Mercury insisted._

“ _Are dreams and romance important?” Sailor Star Maker asked._

“ _The very mind which seeks dreams and romance give us the will to to work.” Super Sailor Mercury answered. “Diamond Dust!” she shot out a a gale of sub-zero winds and ice particles at the Phage, locking him ice. “Avatar Shiva!” she summoned her Astral Avatar. “Freezing Restoration!” she cast her healing ice attack at the immobilized Phage._

“ _Beautiful!” Sailor Teacher cried out, reverting back to Professor Amanogawa._

* * *

“Wait, why do the Sailor Starlights sound familiar?” Allelujah wondered.

“Didn't we have a somewhat tenacious alliance with Kinmoku during the Silver Millennium?” Tieria reminded, finishing up a chocolate brownie.

“Those guys?” Allelujah exclaimed, recalling his first not-so-friendly interaction with Sailor Star Maker.


	4. Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

Crystals have always played a role throughout Tieria's and Sasha's relationship; be it in their first incarnation or their present.

* * *

_During the Silver Millennium..._

_Besides the crystal standing harp Solon had gifted Athene, he had also presented her with numerous sapphire and turquoise ornaments as love tokens._

_Athene's most important and precious item was, in reality, the twin gen engagement ring with an infinity sign engraving with a single obsidian and turquoise embedded on the inner sides of the the larger curves._

* * *

_During the 21 th century rebirth..._

_Satoshi, had over the years, given Ami quite a number of crystals and stones sacred to Constellation Virgo._

_Before he headed for Germany, Satoshi had left a farewell present for Ami in the form of an uncut kyanite crystal as a symbol for his undying loyalty._

_Throughout the years, Satoshi had given Ami a series of jewelry as birthday gifts; ranging from peridot necklaces, small red jasper elephants ornaments as paperweights, and green jade bracelets._

* * *

_During the Gundam 00 timeline..._

_In-between the four year break with Celestial Being retreating to rebuild their forces and lick their wounds, Sasha had also completed her double psychology degree during that time._

_So, when Tieria came to her during Lockon's death anniversary unable to sleep, she talked him through his grief. Doctor Moreno had also prescribed prazosin to the purple-haired Innovate. Sasha took a step further and gave him a handful of obsidian arrowheads to place by his pillow as a grounding medium._

_As if in response to the gift, Tieria had given Sasha a lapis lazuli choker as a return gift for her birthday._

* * *

In Crystal Tokyo...

“You should take a break, Sasha.” Tieria refilled the Ice Senshi's coffee mug.

“I'm sorry for worrying you.” Silver Sailor Mercury gave her lover a grateful smile.

“Sasha,” Tieria turned the Senshi to face him. “I know I've asked this of you before.” he went down on one knee. “But I want to ask you again.” he presented the ice wielder an engagement ring with a pair of snowflake obsidian stones embedded on it. “Will you marry me?”


	5. Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

There were a lot of excitement in the air as the servants scurried around, preparing for Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity's coronation.

The Inner Court were coordinating the planners as they decorated the coronation hall.

Neo-Queen Serenity sat in a large wooden chair in her office. She still had so much to complete. She carefully took the crown off her head. Tomorrow, it would be replaced with larger crown embedded with brilliant jewels, just the one she wore as Princess Serenity.

A soft knock on the door disrupted her thoughts, as her main maidservant informed her it was time for dinner.

* * *

Dinner quickly passed and was uneventful. Protocol was reviewed for tomorrow. Everyone was to gather one hour before the coronation ceremony to complete last minute details.

* * *

Later that night...

Sasha could not sleep and exited her shared room with Tieria to wander around the palace grounds.

“Sasha-hime, I thought you had turned in early?”

Sasha turned to see Billy Katagiri behind her.

“Billy, what are you out here this late?” Sasha asked.

“Brigadier General Mannequin has some last minute security preparations that needed my aid.” Billy answered. “Sasha-hime,” he went on one knee in front of the Princess. “It matters not who the ruler of Earth is; for me and the rest of the Federation, it is _you_ who we follow.”

* * *

Early at dawn the next day...

Excitement filled the air in the palace; it was the morning of the coronation for Neo-Queen Serenity.

Hundreds gathered in the largest room of the Crystal Palace, the Great Ballroom. Aristocrats from all over the planet gathered. Everyone wanted to witness history.

In the center of the room stood Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity with the Sailor Senshi in a semi-circle.

While the Senshi were there to witness the coronation, they also served as security, just in case anyone would attempt to disrupt the ceremony.

As the Senshi most familiar with the traditions, Sailor Pluto listed some of the traditions of the Moon Castle and how the Princess has done her best to uphold her duties despite all the difficulties she had to overcome. One by one, the Senshi knelt before the Earth's new rulers, pledging their loyalty to the crown and serving whomever wears that crown and renewing their vows to support her in her time of need.

Once the pledges were made, it was time for Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity to take their vows. Neo-Queen Serenity vowed to uphold the laws of the kingdom and put her planet's interests above her own. She would fight for the people and do everything in her power to protect them from harm. Both Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity knelt on a small bench on the floor.

A few moments later, the royal couple could feel two heavy objects placed on the top of their heads. It was the crowns of the King and Queen. They slowly rose to their feet and Endymion's hand clasped around Serenity's. In response, the room erupted with applause. They were now the rulers of Earth.

Neo-King Endymion then spoke, “Thank you for all of your support. You honor us with your presence. Without further ado, let the feasting begin!”

Neo-Queen Serenity tried not to fidget on her high throne, trying to remind herself it was all part of protocol.

Then the music began to play. Couples began to head to the dance floor for waltzes. The newly crowned Queen watched them carefully, glad to see that their style of dance held little differences to those of the Silver Millennium.

Lockon had taken the bull by the horns and led Anew to the dance floor. The other Meisters had also taken his cue and led their significant others to the dance floor.


	6. Arcade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

“The Game Center Crown, huh?” Silver Sailor Jupiter peered over Silver Sailor Mercury's shoulder, seeing the numerous photos the Ice Senshi had spread on her work table for the Inner Senshi's memoirs. “That certainly brings back a lot of memories.”

“Wasn't that when you met Crane Game Joe?” Silver Sailor Mercury ribbed.

“Oh hush.” the Thunder Senshi blushed.

“Hey, the Sailor V game.” Silver Sailor Venus pointed to the screenshot of the start of the arcade game. “I remember playing that as training.”

“So did we.” Silver Jupiter nodded.

“Whoever thought that made a good training tool ought to be shot.” Silver Sailor Mercury muttered. “We would've benefited better using first-person shooting arcade games.”

“Didn't Luna and Artemis say that'll be counter-productive?” Silver Sailor Jupiter muttered.

“Hey, how about we install the Sailor V game in the entertainment hall?” Silver Sailor Venus suggested.

“Good idea.” Silver Sailor Jupiter nodded. “We can also add a Crystal Tokyo story-line.”

* * *

Sometime later...

With the new additions of the 21st century arcade games in the entertainment hall, the Inner Senshi were indulging themselves playing the upgraded Sailor V game for reminiscence sake .

Elsewhere, Setsuna and Lockon were double-teaming the _Time Crisis 5_ shooting game.

For some reason, Sumeragi and Marie were having the time of their lives on the Hou _se of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn_ shooting game.

On the other hand, Silver Sailor Uranus, or Lilth Prinz in this lifetime, was already breaking records on the _Need For Speed_ racing game, with Allelujah as her unwilling opponent.

Aside, Tieria was playing the _Street Fighter_ arcade game against Mórríghan Byrne, or Silver Sailor Saturn's current incarnation.

In addition to occasionally playing the Sailor V game, Silver Sailor Venus was also seen on the  _Dance Dance Revolution_ dancing platform with Ahava Weiss, or Silver Sailor Neptune.

In her personal corner, Nina Lasley, or Silver Sailor Mars, was playing a lazy game of _Dynasty Warriors Mahjong_.


	7. Droid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later...

Acting on a whim after Tieria let it slip that he had never tried ice cream before, Sasha pulled the Innovate to the Bob-Floy ice cream shop which was currently serving as one of Crystal Tokyo's Crystal Points.

“This is cold.” Tieria admitted matter-of-factly, biting into the vanilla soft serve ice cream Sasha had purchased.

“It is _supposed_ to be cold.” Sasha deathpanned, licking her caramel ice cream, her mind going back to the time where she had given up her chance of going off to Germany for further studies.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After Artemis discovered that the Dark Moon Clan had pick out the Bob-Flay ice cream shop as their newest target, the Inner Senshi immediately investigated the dessert shop after the white Mau cat suddenly fell out of communication._

_Facing off against Droid Nipasu, the four Senshi were forced to hide behind a w all as they came under Nipasu's blizzard wind attack._

“ _It's no use.” Sailor Jupiter shivered. “It's too cold to use my powers.”_

“ _We'll die if we don't do something.” Sailor Mars reminded._

“ _Now, what are you going to do?” Nipasu mocked, the force of her winds finally eroded the wall the Senshi were hiding behind. “There's nowhere to go. Time for the finishing blow!” she directed her attack at the revealed Senshi._

“ _Mercury Star Power, Make Up!” running to the ice cream shop, Ami transformed. “Hold it right there!” Sailor Mercury cut in. “Cryoblast!” taking the snow Droid by surprise, she fired her charged up ice ball at the snow user._

“ _Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon wasted no time in unleashing her attack at the weakened Droid, destroying it and freeing the frozen captives._

* * *

“I was wondering what happened at that time.” Tieria remarked, his waffle cone was half eaten. “Guess I should've expected this from you; prioritizing your duties as a Senshi over further studies.”

“Tieria...” Sasha blinked in surprise. “How...”

“I am Tieria Erde in this lifetime.” the Innovate confessed. “But in my previous life, I was Kubo Satoshi.”

“Then...” Sasha breathed.

“I regained every one of my past memories.” Tieria conceded. “Every _single_ one of them.”


	8. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, Tieria and Sasha's impromptu date was interrupted by a red-skinned, lizard-like creature with green eyes, which was almost four meters tall.

“Skull Spell.” Tieria was now decked in his Silver Millennium armor and released a skull-shaped death energy construct at the alien invader.

Dakkou, the lone invader, merely redirected the attack aside, causing it to hit a nearby street sign.

“That didn't work.” Tieria frowned.

“Come.” Dakkou taunted.

“Doom Bolt!” Tieria let loose an array of death energy at their opponent.

Dakkou's eyes narrowed as he let the attack hit.

The unharmed alien then swept his hand aside, sending Tieria into the air in a dark energy whirlwind. “How pathetic.” Dakkou mocked, his attack ended with Tieria landing painfully on the ground. “Pitiful dunce; is this the power the highly-vaulted Planetary Knights have? If so, then taking over this city will be easy. Still alive, are you?” he snorted, seeing Tieria struggle to get back to his feet. “To be honest, I'd love to see your face tremble with terror even more.” he turned when he heard the sound of a drawn weapon, Silver Sailor Mercury charging at him with her 'Ice Shard' sword. “Time for the main dish already, Sailor Mercury?” he sidestepped the blade.

“My blade flashed curved away?” Silver Sailor Mercury put some distance between herself and Dakkou. Summoning a second sword, the 'Icy Deren Blade', the ice Senshi renewed her assault on the alien. _Again?_ She was stunned to see Dakkou was unharmed. “What?” he suddenly found herself wrapped in steel strips when Dakkou swept a hand aside.

The red-skinned alien was surprised when the Ice Senshi forcibly broke her confines.

“I see.” the Peacecraft heiress realized. “So it's that type of ability.”

“That's right.” Dakkou grinned. “My Reflector can bend and wrap anything. It can even reflect your spells and skew light to create illusions. Did you not hear me?” he mocked, Silver Sailor Mercury charged straight at him. “Your attacks can't hit me.”

“Swords of Typhon!” conjuring an array of ice swords, Silver Sailor Mercury sent her rain of sword constructs flying towards Dakkou.

“You think sheer numbers will let you hit me?” Dakkou bragged, his ability enabling him to deflect the ice swords flying towards him. A flare of his energy sent the weapons back towards their user, Silver Sailor Mercury using both her swords to deflect the redirected blades. “I told you before, I can bounce attacks back. More.” his evil grin widened as he used his 'Reflector' ability to turn the Senshi's uniform into wrappings. “Give me a more painful look for me. There's nothing better than that look.” he licked his lips. “Impressive.” he tilted his head to dodge the sword the Senshi threw at him. “But, Spiral Pain.” he trapped Silver Sailor Mercury into a more powerful tornado, the force shredding her Senshi uniform.

“That can't be...” Tieria was shocked at how easily his partner was taken out.

“Finished already?” Dakkou was not impressed. “Don't die on me yet, Sasha Peacecraft. I need you to entertain me until my mothership gets here.”

“I refuse to let it happen.” Sasha snarled, getting back to her feet, donning on her 'Cryomancer's Robe'.

“You can still stand?” Dakkou quirked a brow. “I see the rumors about you are true, Sasha. Destroying you will be a treat.”

“I'll put an end to your outlandish aims.” Sasha sword, brandishing the newly summoned 'Halberd of Wintry Winds'. “This, I swear.”

“Come, Sasha.” Dakkou gestured. “Show me your true strength; not that you'll actually be able to hit me, though.”

“She's fast.” Tieria gawked, witnessing Sasha charge towards Dakkou, slashing the alien lizard with her elemental halberd. “But...”

“It doesn't matter how nimble you are; my Reflector is unbeatable.” Dakkou bragged. “See?” he stood unharmed after Sasha's two slashes, the attacks were redirected to the nearby structures. His boast was cut off when Sasha slammed an open palm on his chest, sending him across the pavement.

“Two.” the intellectual Senshi held up two fingers. “There are two weaknesses to your so-called unbeatable ability. First, even if it can bend away magic and weapons, what it _can't_ do is bend a person's body. If it could, then it'd been quicker for you to target my body rather than my Senshi uniform.”

“So what?” Dakkou snorted and twisted his wrist, bending the Cryomancer's Robe around the water user's body. “Even if that's the case, I can squeeze you to death with your clothing whenever I want.”

“The second weakness,” Sasha was unperturbed . “Is this.” a magical circle appeared above Dakkou's head and an entire array of ice swords manifested. Without a word, she sent the ice blades down towards Dakkou, forcing him to jump away. “You dodged my sword while you had my swords twisted around. Why didn't you just curve the sword's trajectory? The answer is simple: you can only bend one spot at a time; either the area around you or the area around your opponent. Therefore, while your ability is active around me, you can't deploy your Reflector around you. And what's more, this Cryomancer's Robe is weaved from cloth that can stretch and contract freely.” she freed herself with a snap. “Your ability has no effect on it. This fight is over. Contact your mothership and get out of Crystal Tokyo.”

“Don't underestimate me...” Dakkou growled, powering up. “I still have one last move to play! Full Power, Release!”

“What is this?” Sasha's eyes widened at the looming twisted monster Dakkou morphed into.

“Don't blame me for what happens now.” the deformed Dakkou charged up an energy ball in his hands and tossed it at Sasha, who had leapt to attack the sphere. The energy wave sent the ice user flying backwards. “I'm just getting started!” he laughed. His mocking laughter was cut off when Sasha took off his head with a single slash.

* * *

Deep in space...

Upon receiving notice of the death of the lizard men's commander, the alien mothership vanished from the Solar System.


	9. Talisman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

_Heartless_ , Chaos' newest incarnation, was born out of the darkness of a person's heart and fed on its host's insecurities in order to become stronger.

And the parasitic four-legged crab life-form found its newest host in the form of Neo-Queen Serenity; the reborn Queen of Earth had been harboring negative thoughts about her right to rule Crystal Tokyo when rumors began festering that it had been Sasha who laid the foundation for Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Queen Serenity merely took credit for Sasha's work. There was even more malicious rumors that maybe this was the Neo-Queen's plan along; sending her soldiers to do her dirty work while she kept her hands clean.

It was not long before Neo-Queen Serenity began to feel that perhaps those rumors were correct, when the former Federation turned to Sasha for further guidance to their orders.

In a bid to reassert her dominance and urged by the growing  _Heartless_ within her heart, the Neo-Queen began giving more outrageous orders; each Senshi was to kneel at her feet whenever they sought an audience with her . Serenity then ordered extravagant yet unnecessary expansions on the Crystal Palace and gave the most rigid deadlines; any contractor who was unable to meet her deadlines was either executed or banished. In order to finance her exuberant spending, the common people were taxed heavily

When the Outer Senshi voiced their concerns over the Queen's over-indulgence, the  _Heartless_ , in order not to tip it's hand too early, had Serenity use the objection as an excuse to send the Outer Senshi to their respective planets and stand guard against outside invaders. Silver Sailor Saturn was confined to the Titan Castle, with explicit orders not to step into the Crystal Palace unless commanded.

With the Outer Senshi culled, the Neo-Queen's arrogance became unbound as she further ordered anyone who sought an audience with her to sing her praises, exalting her merits so as to feed her own ego.

* * *

Three months later...

Realizing that there was something sinister going on with Serenity, Sasha pleaded for a vacation and sought out Silver Sailor Neptune in secret.

After the ice Senshi relayed her concerns to the older Senshi, Silver Sailor Neptune brought out the 'Deep Aqua Mirror' to ascertain the other water user's worries.

Upon discovering the  _Heartless_ ' presence, both water wielders simultaneously agreed that the Holy Grail was essential to flushing out the parasite.

* * *

Sometime later, in the Crystal Palace's large hall...

“What is the meaning of this, Outer Senshi?” Neo-Queen Serenity cast a disdain expression at the arriving Outer Senshi who had walked into the main hall. “I thought I had orders for all of you to remain at your posts. You dare disregard your liege's orders?”

“We dare if your orders are unjust.” Silver Sailor Uranus stepped forward.

“Guards, seize them!” Neo-Queen Serenity barked.

“Permafrost Zone!” Silver Sailor Mercury's area-of-effect spell locked the surrounding guards in ice. “Please kindly stay put where we deal with this.” she requested.

“This is treason!” Neo-Queen Serenity shouted, suddenly fearful when Silver Sailor Neptune pulled out the 'Deep Aqua Mirror'.

“Submarine Reflection!” the Ocean Senshi blasted a beam of seawater from the handheld mirror at the Queen.

Neo-Queen Serenity let out a pained scream when the attack hit her body and forcing the deformed  _Heartless_ parasite out of its host.

“Ice Chain Binding!” Silver Sailor Mercury instantly sent a series of ice chains around the writhing crustacean's body, preventing it from escaping.

The three Outer Senshi then stood in a triangle with Silver Sailor Mercury in the middle and held out their Talismans, summoning the Holy Grail. Said Sacred Cup then floated into Silver Sailor Mercury's hands and allowing her to take on her Kheimon form.

“Aurora Execution.” the Horae of Winter whispered, the attack turning the trapped _Heartless_ into icy dust.


	10. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“Is it me or has your hair grown longer?” Tieria inquired, trailing his fingers through Sasha's tresses.

“Is that so?” Sasha lifted a handful of hair. “Maybe I should get it cut?”

“Just a trim, perhaps.” Tieria suggested. “Just short enough that it won't get in the way of fighting.”

* * *

Some time later...

Sasha stepped out of the shower, having tested out the charcoal clarifying shampoo and the black castor hair lotion Mileina had recommended.

“It's a good look on you.” Tieria remarked, drying out Sasha's newly trimmed hair.

* * *

The next day...

Tieria lunched out of his chair and side-stepped to avoid the sand-blonde woman dashing towards him.

“Ow...” Fawn Jameson winced, tripping over her feet and pushing herself up from the ground. “It’s good to see you, Tieria!” she rubbed her bruised nose, beaming as if the pair were the best of friends, her brunette hair now dyed the same color as Sasha's.

Her stealing one of his birthday presents to Sasha had been one thing, but changing her actual appearance was taking it way too far. Tieria blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“What in the hell did you do to your hair?”

“Do you like it?” Fawn picked herself up and flipped her hair for emphasis.

“Are you serious?” Tieria could only gawk at her.

She pouted, “You don’t like it?”

“No, I don’t like it.” Tieria reiterated flatly.

Fawn just smiled brightly at him. “Well, that’s easily remedied. It’s just a wig.” she pulled off the fake hair

Tieria felt Allelujah's hand on his arm and saw that he and Marie now stood behind him, both looking as angry as he felt. Fawn’s smile faded as her hazel eyes strayed to gathering Meisters.

Mileina now poked her head into the Gundam maintenance hanger. “It's lunchtime, everyone.”

“I guess that’s my cue.” Fawn proceeded to return to her systems maintenance group. “I’ll see you later, Tieria.” she cast one last sickly sweet smirk at Allelujah and Marie, before sashaying off.

Tieria sat back down and ran his hands through his hair. When he looked up, Marie was gazing at him like an errant child.

“So, you still think she’s harmless?” she chided the Innovate. “If it hadn’t been for Allelujah and me being here, she would have been stuck to you like glue.”

Allelujah nodded agreement. “She definitely has you in her sights, Tieria. Be wary: she’s got more tricks up her sleeve then a conjurer.”

Marie's gaze grew dark as Soma surfaced. “She’s ruthless.”

“And couthless,” Allelujah added and then grinned wryly. “I don’t suppose that’s proper usage of the word couth, but it does make for nice alliteration.”

Tieria appreciated Allelujah trying to lighten the mood but his dry humor wasn’t doing much for him at the moment. Fawn’s blatant advances were no longer bordering on stalking. It was disturbing even to him – and he had seen a lot of disturbing things as a Gundam Meister. Maybe he had been wrong.


	11. Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“We've processed your blood work, Luna.” Dr Moreno informed the royal advisor who had come in for a checkup. “We're just waiting for the X-Ray results to come in to confirm our suspicions.”

“Suspicions?” the Mau feline echoed.

“Dr. Moreno, Luna's X-Rays are in.” Anew entered the consultation room.

“It is as we suspected.” Dr Moreno clipped the X-Ray film to the screen and the image came up. “See here?” he circled the shadow on the X-Ray.

“You mean, I'm....” Luna gasped.

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

“Pregnant!?” the assorted Senshi exclaimed in unison after Luna brought back the news.

“Artemis?” Silver Sailor Venus blinked when the male Mau cat passed out on the floor.

“According to Dr Moreno,” Silver Sailor Mercury was playing the infirmary messenger. “Luna should be due in around three months.”

“Isn't that near when Small Lady is also due?” Silver Sailor Jupiter blinked.

“Looks like Small Lady and Diana are closer to each other than we thought.” Silver Sailor Mars mused.

* * *

About three months later...

Luna made herself comfortable on the infirmary's makeshift birthing bed and rested her head on the cushion when she felt her contractions get stronger.

After a while, she began licking herself clean of her bursting water bag before letting out small mewls as Diana's head started expelling from her body. Two more pushes from the female Mau cat ejected the new born kitten.

With Diana out of her body, Luna was too exhausted to perform the aftercare and leaving Sasha to remove the still attached umbilical cord.

Luna cracked open her eyes and proceeded to lick her kitten clean, before nudging the gray kitten to one of her teats and prompting the red-eyed kitten to suckle.

After settling both mother and child, Sasha exited the delivery room to bring the news to the gathered relatives outside.

Artemis immediately dashed into the delivery room and jumped onto the birthing bed. Giving his mate a soothing lick, he looked on fondly at his new daughter.


	12. Cardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later...

“Enchanted tarot cards?” Feldt blinked after Mileina gushed about the newest trend among the common people.

“I heard that they're really popular with the commoners.” Mileina related. “Rumors has it that they can help you with all sorts of things. Various cards have different things written on them and apparently, just by carrying the card around, you can get your wish granted.”

“And the most popular magical item store in Crystal Tokyo is the Twin Towers.” Feldt looked up from her web search.

“Let's check it out during lunchtime.” Mileina suggested.

* * *

Later that week...

“Cards that look like Cardian cards?” Sasha echoed when Feldt told her of the enchanted tarot cards on sale in the Twin Towers.

“Like the images in the archives.” Feldt nodded. “They're not all the same, but apparently, your wishes come true.”

“Interesting...” Sasha mused. “Perhaps, I'll drop by on the weekends to take a look.”

* * *

On Saturday that week...

“There really are many kinds.” Sasha gawked at the various types of cards on display.

“What's wrong?” Feldt asked, seeing Sasha suddenly take out the Mercury supercomputer and start typing away.

“The supercomputer picked up traces of a Cardian's energy.” Sasha replied. “Found it.” the energy radar picked up the empty slot where the card used to be. “Miss Agace,” she called out to the shop owner. “What happened to the card that was here?”

“It got sold a while ago.” the half-French woman answered.

“What kind of card was it?” Sasha pressed.

“I believe it was... 'The Tower'.” Miss Agace recalled.

“Do you remember who bought it?” Sasha inquired.

“I think it was one of your co-workers, Feldt.” Miss Agace answered.

“Thank you.” Sasha ran out with Feldt in tow.

“Everyone, we have a huge problem!” Sasha alerted the other Inner Senshi via communicator as she ran. “There apparently was a _real_ Cardian card at the Twin Towers, but someone in the Palace bought it.”

“Which Cardian was it?” Silver Sailor Venus asked.

“'The Tower'.” Sasha answered.

“This is bad.” Silver Sailor Mars responded. “The Tower is the representation of destruction. Hurry up and find it before it gets activated!”

“Feldt, head back to the Palace and ask around.” Sasha informed the pink-haired operator.

* * *

About two hours later...

“Sasha, I've found who bought the card.” Feldt alerted the water Senshi using the communication pod. “It's Fawn.”

“Corner her and try to get her card away from her before she activates it by accident.” Sasha instructed. “Everyone, Fawn Jameson has it.” she informed the other Senshi.

“Mars and I are the closest to her.” Silver Sailor Jupiter spoke. “We'll try to restrain her.”

* * *

In the mess hall...

“Fawn Jameson,” Silver Sailor Mars started, cutting in on the queue. “I believe you bought a card from Twin Towers recently, didn't you?”

“What of it?” Fawn retorted.

“The Senshi had ample reason to believe the card is not what it seems.” Silver Sailor Jupiter cut off Fawn's escape route. “Please surrender it over.”

“What if I refuse?” Fawn challenged.

“Then, we'll have no choice but to take it by force.” Silver Sailor Mars answered.

“I won't!” Fawn snapped. “I'm going to use that card and give myself a fresh start!”

“Oh no!” Silver Sailor Mars gasped when the card floated out of Fawn's jacket pocket, the card started shining as it flew into the air. Clay started falling from the activated card, accumulating to form a a tower-like Cardian.

“Tawā!” the Cardian posed.

“Everyone, evacuate now!” Silver Sailor Mars ordered as Silver Sailor Jupiter readied for battle.

“Lightning Bullet!” Silver Sailor Jupiter let loose a high speed streak of lightning at their newest enemy. “It reformed?” the Thunder Senshi blinked when the Cardian reformed itself after the attack hit.

“Roaring Flame Sphere!” Silver Sailor Mars cast her fire sphere at the Cardian, only succeeding in solidifying it, but resulting in cracks appearing on the clay walls.

“Ice Shuriken!” Silver Sailor Mercury's elemental constructs bombarded the cracks, widening them. “Concentrate on the cracks on the walls!”

“Lightning Raging Dragon!” Silver Sailor Jupiter cast her lightning dragon at the cracks at the Cardian's feet, smashing it to dust.

“Light Meteor!” Silver Sailor Venus ended the fight with her volley of light punches to the Cardian's chest, rendering it into clay dust.


	13. Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“I can't believe this is still standing.” Sasha breathed, the Peacecraft siblings were paying a visit to the Hikawa Shrine on New Year's Day.

“It is to be expected.” Allelujah stated. “It's one of Crystal Tokyo's Crystal Points, after all.”

“Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine.” a trainee priestess greeted.

“Is the Head Priest in?” Sasha inquired.

“Head Priest Hino passed away before the Freeze.” the priestess-in-training replied. “Lasley-sama is the current Head Priestess.”  
  


“Koan, sent them in.” Nina called from the Shrine's offering hall.

“Good afternoon, Nina.” Sasha led Allelujah into the hall.

“Happy New Year, Sasha, Allelujah.” Nina, in her priestess grab bowed to her visitors.

“Happy New Year, Nina.” the siblings returned the greeting.

“I got 'Good Luck'.” Allelujah looked at his slip of prediction paper.

“I got 'Great Luck'.” Sasha gawked. “I remember that.” she pointed to the numerous ema hanging on the ema board after the siblings tied their paper strips onto the yorishiro tree branches.

“Ema plaque, huh?” Allelujah removed a hanging plate. “Shall we, Sasha?”

* * *

After the Shrine visit...

The Peacecraft siblings made their way to a nearby eatery and ordered the traditional ozouni soup for lunch.


	14. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“I'm so jealous of you, Sasha.” Idony sighed wistfully, as Argyrios poured out tea for the Inner Senshi's fortnightly meetups. “You and Tieria Erde... the two of you were bound to each other by destiny for _four_ lifetimes. That's even more than the rest of us could've hoped for.”

“You're the Senshi of _Love_ and Beauty, Idony, special emphasis on _Love_.” Sasha cut up the raspberry sponge cake with her dessert fork. “I seem to recall you have the ability to _see_ the Red String of Fate during the Silver Millennium.”

“Too bad, the only Red String of Fate I _can't_ see is mine.” Idony pouted.

“Perhaps, you should keep yourself bust finding who Argyrios and Nina are tied to.” Sasha suggested.

“I already know who Nina's soulmate is.” Idony stabbed at her slice of cake. “And I'm _this_ close,” she pinched her index finger and thumb close together to prove her point. “To locating who's on Argyrios' end of the String.”

* * *

Nearby...

Neo-Queen Serenity espied on the Inner Senshi and overheard Idony and Sasha's conversation. _Bound by destiny for FOUR lifetimes?_ The silver-haired Queen raged inwardly. _That's even more than what Endymion and I have! How dare she!? It should be me who is favored by Destiny, not her!_ Stalking off angrily, she made her way back to the Palace's halls, her furious aura sending the servants scurrying off.


	15. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

_Time and light are frozen and beauty is maintained forever in this world._ The still sealed Nehelenia was floating in the darkness within her Dream Mirror. _This would be the world I have been looking for._

“Oh, great and magnificent Queen.” a taunted voice echoed through the space. “It's such a waste that your beauty is trapped within this confining darkness.”

“Who are you to disturb my rest?” Nehelenia glared.

“All I want to say is that I can grant you your wishes.” the voice tempted. “Now, let me break the seal that hold you here.”

The Dream Mirror world scattered and Nehelenia found herself floating on the dark side of the Moon. “What in the world...” she turned to see the glittering Crystal Palace on Earth.

“Take a close look.” the voice presented a viewing orb in front of Nehelenia, showing her the Neo-king and Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo. “Your hated enemies are living happily.”

“Impossible.” Nehelenia was shocked. “They should've died a long time ago. What is your purpose?” she demanded. “Why do you wake me to show me this?”

“Would you rather not have known?” the voice mocked. “Those who sealed you are alive and happy. Pitiful Queen of the New Moon, with your beautiful black hair and enviable golden eyes, this time, you should be the _true_ Queen of the new Silver Millennium. For sealing you in that frozen darkness, unleash your darkness on the new Silver Millennium. I am very sure you despise them; all those who left you here are living their lives now with love and happiness.” the taunting voice then chuckled as Nehelenia crackled with hatred. Expelling her own darkened Dream Mirror forcefully, she shattered the black mirror with her own two hands and sent the glass shards into Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

“What in the world...” the sharp spike from the Sacred Fire alerted Nina of the approaching threat.

* * *

In her own mediation room...

With VEDA alerting Nena of the unusual surge in energy coming near the supercomputer's location, Sasha had consulted her scrying bowl for clues. What the water's reflection showed her shocked the ice Senshi.

“Everyone,” having transformed into Silver Sailor Mercury, she alerted the rest of the Senshi. “We have trouble: Nehelenia just out from her seal.”

“How in the world...” Argyrios gasped.

“Figure out what Nehelenia wants later.” Linsey went into Leader mode as the Mirror Paredri manifested from the glass shards. “We have a tough fight in our hands right now.”

“I can see that.” Silver Sailor Mercury remarked, looking out of her window to see the horde of Mirror Paredri appearing in her vicinity.

* * *

With the Outer Senshi...

“Silver Saturn Power, Make Up!”

“Silver Uranus Power, Make Up!”

“Silver Neptune Power, Make Up!”

“Silver Pluto Power, Make Up!”

Mórríghan, Lilth, Ahava and Setsuna transformed to engage the newest threat.

“Dead Scream.” Silver Sailor Pluto started the fight with her attack.

Both Silver Sailors Uranus and Neptune took out their opponents in hand-to-hand combat.

“Grim Edge.” Silver Sailor Saturn cast her death energy wave from her Glaive, taking down one of the glass creatures.

“They keep coming.” Silver Sailor Neptune was shocked to see the Mirror Paredri reform themselves.

“Our basic attacks won't work on them.” Silver Sailor Uranus warned. “Space Sword Blaster!”

“Submarine Reflection!”

“Chronos Typhoon!”

“Death Ripple!”

The combined energy from all four attacks obliterated the glass clones.

* * *

With the Inner Senshi...

“Sailor Planet Attack!” the four Inner Senshi charged up their combination energy beam and took out their glass clones.

“We have to find where Nehelenia is and put an end to this threat.” Silver Sailor Venus told the Senshi.

“Right.” the Senshi nodded.

* * *

A few days later...

Nehelenia summoned a dark energy blade as she faced off against the eight Planet Senshi. “I will not allow any of you to survive this battle.”

“I don't care,” Silver Sailor Venus snapped. “As long as we can bring you down right here!”

“Poor Light Senshi,” Nehelenia taunted. “So confident of your skills.” and split herself into seven more clones. “I can take you all at once. Get them!”

Silver Sailor Venus took on Nehelenia, ducking under the evil Queen's slash, before kicking her hard enough to sent her skidding across the floor. With Nehelenia, she leapt at her with her drawn wink sword, but Nehelenia blocked the attack with her own energy blade. “Can't you just die already!?”

“I could say the same for you.” Nehelenia smirked.

“Light Cannon!” Silver Sailor Venus fired her light beam at point-blank range, the explosion sending her flying backwards to the other Senshi, with Nehelenia getting her dress ripped from the attack and blood running down her arms.

Panting to recover her breath, Nehelenia found herself locked in the Light Senshi's 'Flash Chain Prison', the time lag giving the rest of the Senshi more than ample time to power up.

“Sailor Planet Attack!” with the energy prison vanishing, the eight Senshi released the energy beam at Nehelenia, completely vaporizing the evil Queen.


	16. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“Anew?” Feldt blinked when the lavender-haired Innovate ran past her and Mileina with a heavily blushing face.

“Shall we have a girl-only gathering this weekend?” Mileina wondered.

* * *

On Saturday...

“Lockon proposed?” the gathered females chorused as one after a deeply blushing Anew blabbered out Lockon's wedding proposal.

“That's fast.” Feldt was impressed, the girls were soaking in the hot spring attached to the ryokan Sasha had booked beforehand for their weekend getaway.

“You said yes, didn't you, Anew?” Mileina pressed.

Anew's blush deepened and she nodded.

“I'll see if Argyrios has enough roses.” Sasha related.

* * *

About three months later...

Sasha's potion of the Palace was bustling with activity as just about everyone involved in the wedding preparations were putting on the final touches of the wedding decorations.

In the bridal preparation room, Anew was decked in her white wedding dress, allowing Linsey to finish the last touches of her makeup.

Three hours later, the bride stood outside the wedding hall doors, waiting to be ushered in.

When the doors swung open to admit the bride, Sumeragi led Anew down the aisle towards Lockon.

Holding her officiating staff above her head, Nina begun her speech, which Lockon and Anew completely ignored in favor of looking lovingly at each other

“Do, you, Lyle Dylandy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold for richer or poorer, for better or worse?” Nina asked the important question.

“I do.” Lockon replied.

“Do, you, Anew Returner, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold for richer or poorer, for better or worse?” Nina turned to Anew.

“I do.” Anew nodded.

“I now pronounce you man and wife.” Nina grinned. “You may now kiss the bride. Please face the crowd.” she requested after the newly wedded couple came up for air. “Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Lyle Dylandy.”

After the applause died down, all the non-married ladies clustered around for the bouquet toss.

Lockon and Anew exchanged a knowing smirk and Anew threw the pink and white rose bouquet to her intended target among the gathered females.

“Me?” Marie gawked when the rose bouquet landed squarely in her hands.


	17. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

In order to keep themselves battle-ready just in case another incident like Nehelenia came up, the Senshi unanimously agreed to hold regular sparring sessions.

And today, it was Sasha vs Nina.

“How many years has it been since we last pitted ourselves head-to-head like this?” Nina mused.

“I didn't have much martial arts experience back then.” Sasha fired back. “It's different now.”

“In that case, I don't plan on holding back.” Nina declared. “It's been a while since I truly tested my limits. Nova Knight Plate!” she summoned on of her high-tiered fire armors.

“Bringing out the big guns already?” Sasha snorted. “Looks like this will be a good fight. Blizzard Plate!”

“And begin!” Linsey started the fight.

Brandishing the curved 'Fyre Force' sword, Nina charged straight at Sasha.

Sasha blocked the slash with her 'Ice Shard' claymore sword. She then swung out, Nina ducking to dodge the attack as the 'Fyre Force' blade lit up in flames and the fire Senshi swung the lit weapon at her opponent.

“Glacier Shell!” Sasha slammed the 'Ice Shard' onto the ground, locking the flames with an orb of ice, freezing the attack. The water Senshi then charged straight towards Nina

“Fire Sphere!” Nina fired a fireball from her free hand, Sasha easily side-stepping the fireball.

“Wow.”Argyrios was impressed by the intense battle.

“Wildfire!” Nina sent an expanding firewall at Sasha.

“Wintertide!” Sasha used an area-of-effect spell to turn the sparring arena into an ice field. “Ice Tornado!” without giving Nina any respite, she ended the spar with an updraft of icy winds.


	18. Lemures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Some time later...

Even if Nehelenia destroyed, a few of the scattered fragments of her tainted Dream Mirror still remained in Crystal Tokyo. These shards then collated together into a glass replica of Nehelenia. Looking around at its surroundings, it then melted into a molten form and slithered towards the Palace.

Moving into the sleeping chambers of the King and Queen, the liquefied Lemure and last remnants of Nehelenia turned into a black vapor and entered Endymion's mind where it began to put its plan to break up the royal couple into action.

Meanwhile, Endymion was dreaming.

* * *

_Episode 181 of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars_

_Endymion found himself as a disembodied figure, witnessing one Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi dancing in the night club._

“ _What about your boyfriend, odango?” a surprised Seiya asked, Usagi was pressing herself against him and grating her hips seductively._

“ _What Mamoru doesn't know won't hurt him.” Usagi purred and pursed her lips for a kiss from the idol._

* * *

_Episode 184 of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars_

_With Minako distracting the TV crew at the door, Seiya and Usagi snuck into a cupboard to hide, Chibi Chibi was tucked in Seiya's arms._

_Taking advantage of the situation, Usagi lunged at Seiya and giving him/her a kiss._

* * *

_This time, Endymion found himself on his death bed, his breathing was getting severely labored as he struggled to take another breath._

_Just then, Serenity sashayed into the bedroom with Sailor Star Fighter on her arm._

“ _You should know by now; I didn't marry you because I love you. I married you because it would make me Queen of Earth.” the Queen smirked, her eyes glinting. “So please hurry up and die, Endymion, so that I can marry the one I_ really _love.”_

* * *

It's objective attained, the molten Lemure left Endymion's mind and vanished from the royal chambers.

It was at this point that Endymion opened his eyes and looked over at his still slumbering wife.

“Seiya...” Serenity mumbled. “We can't do that here... Endymion's next door...”

A cold jolt struck Endymion in the heart when he heard those words; his wife, his beloved Usako had been unfaithful ever since their last lifetime.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

The Sacred Fire erupted abruptly as Nina picked up an unwanted intruder leaving the Palace and heading in the Shrine's direction.

In her Head Priestess robes, the fire Sensh i ran out to confront the incoming enemy. “Akuryo Taisan!” she flung a pair of ofuda at the fleeing Lemure, vanquishing it.


	19. Wand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fter getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

During one of the Senshi's training sessions...

Having discovered that their Silver Millennium selves had a wide range of weapons, the Inner Senshi had started practicing in summoning and utilizing them.

And this, it was Argyrios vs. Linsey; instead of bladed weapons, they were battling with their elemental wands.

Poising with her 'Lightning Rod', Argyrios waited for Linsey to make the first move.

“Heaven-Splitting Flash!” charging up the 'Nova Wand' with her light magic, Linsey conjured multiple orbs of light and sent light beams at Argyrios from the floating spheres.

“Thunder God's Boots!” Argyrios summoned lightning boots at her feet, using the boosted speed to dodge the light beams and dash towards Linsey. Jumping into the air, she struck out Linsey using the charged footwear.

“Bright Judgment Whip!” manifesting a long whip made of light, Linsey swung the lash at the airborne Argyrios. The extended light lash wrapped around Argyrios' right ankle and Linsey tugged, pulling the thunder Senshi to the ground.

“Thunder God's Gloves!” before she hit the ground, Argyrios transferred the 'Thunder God's Boot's to her arms. “Thunderclap Crumbling Orb!” she launched the concentrated lightning orb from her fingertips at Linsey.

“Lamp of Avior!” Linsey countered the incoming lightning sphere with a light beam of her own, the resulting shockwave sending both Senshi flying backwards. “Light Sword of Judgment!” proving herself to the Inner Senshi's leader, the Light Senshi ended the fight by pinning Argyrios to the ground with a pair of light swords piercing through her thighs.

“I give.” Argyrios surrendered.

“Healing Ray of Light.” Linsey accepted the forfeit and healed Argyrios' injuries with a light sphere.


	20. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Upon the revelation that his wife had been unfaithful to him in his previous lifetime, Endymion held back his desire to divorce Serenity immediately; instead he had moved out of the couple's martial bed and had been sleeping in his office for the past few weeks.

Still unaware that Endymion had gotten wind of her infidelity, Serenity just went on life per usual. And still fantasizing about Seiya Kou and wanting him despite her being a married woman, the Queen started using the Palace computer's link with VEDA to locate Planet Kinmoku in hopes for finding the Starlight Senshi.

* * *

Meanwhile...

“Kinmoku?” Sasha echoed when Nena informed her about the Queen's search. “The Sailor Starlights' planet? But, it was destroyed by Chaos Galaxia.”

“They should've rebuilt by now.” Tieria pointed out.

“You've got a point there.” Sasha nodded. “But, it's been so long. Why would Serenity want...” her eyes widened in realization. “She couldn't have...”

“Sasha-sama?” Nena blinked.

“That... that whore!' Sasha snapped angrily. “Does she intend to rekindle her affair with Star Fighter, even though she's a married woman?”

“What?” both Nena and Tieria were shocked by the startling disclosure.

“It would seem that Endymion already knew about the Queen's infidelity.” Johann cut in. “From the reports from our people in the Palace, the King and Queen have been sleeping apart for weeks.”

“Then, Endymion suspects, but he has no solid proof to validate a divorce.” Sasha reasoned.

“What are your orders, princess?” Johann inquired.

“The King is the innocent party in this.” Sasha decided. “Johann, have our informants find evidence of the Queen's affair and consolidate them before presenting it to the King. This way, we will have indisputable proof that the Queen has not intentions of staying faithful to her martial vows. While the scandal that will result from the fallout will irrevocably tarnish Serenity's reputation, this way Endymion's honor will remain intact.”

“At once, princess.” Johann replied and pulled out his communicator.

* * *

About three months later...

“In the face of the presented evidence, it is this martial courts' final decision that the marriage between King Endymion and Queen Serenity is officially annulled at of this moment.” the judge declared. “Court adjourned.”

“Endymion, you can't do this to me!” the former Queen wailed piteously, trying to get back to her ex-husband's good graces. She could no believe that her dreams of being Queen of Earth had been dashed once her intentions of cheating with Seiya behind her husband's back was discovered. “I'm sorry!”

“No, Serenity.” Endymion gave his ex-wife a stony look. “You're only sorry because you got caught. Go folic with Star Fighter, now that we're no longer married.”

“You...” Serenity turned her ire at Sasha, the person she was certain spearheaded the entire investigation. “You are _my_ Senshi, Mercury! How could you betray me like this?”

“Then, tell me, Serenity.” Sasha started. “Did you ever love Endymion? Or are you just upset that you got caught and were thrown out?”

“Of course I love Endymion.” Serenity barked.

“More than Seiya?” Sasha fired back. “Will you give up Star Fighter for a second chance?”

Serenity gulped and looked down at the stone floor.

“As it is, you've made your choice.” Sasha shook her head. “You've made your bed, lay in it. All you want is the security of a marriage and the thrill of a lover. You can't have both; life just don't work that way.”


	21. Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

With the divorce between the King and Queen finalized, Endymion situated Serenity in one of the rooms in the east wing of the Crystal Palace, with specific instructions that she was not to step out of the east wing without permission nor was she allowed be to seen by the populace unless it was in official capacity.

The reason was simple: though divorced and separated, the royal couple _must_ maintain as being one heart and one soul in the face of the common people.

* * *

A few weeks later...

Sasha raised an eyebrow when Anew entered her consultation room. “Anew?” she pulled out the Innovate's file. “What's wrong?”

The lavender-haired Innovate remained silent and rested a hand over her stomach.

Catching her hint, Sasha guided the engineer to the examination bed.

“Three weeks.” the female doctor deathpanned after giving Anew a physical checkup. “Your honeymoon was for three weeks, Anew. Did you two even _leave_ the bed?”

At _that_ question, all Anew could do was blush furiously.

* * *

That night...

“Lockon told us Anew went to you for a checkup this afternoon.” Tieria slid into bed aside his fiancée. “Was anything wrong with her?” he pulled his partner against his chest.

“Three weeks, Tieria.” Sasha muttered. “Their honeymoon was for _three_ weeks and Lockon managed to get Anew pregnant!”

“You're kidding.” Tieria gawked. “We're Innovates, there's no way...”

Sasha just leveled him a look.

Tieria just chuckled and tugged Sasha onto the bed, before pulling the covers over their heads.


	22. Nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

Tieria had just stopped in front of his and Sasha's shared room after work. He very nearly paused when the lights turned on and Fawn Jameson was sprawled on the sofa in a decidedly seductive position, the neckline of her off-shoulder V-neck blouse was tugged low enough to reveal the top of her breasts. All thoughts of relaxation after a day's work evaporated from the Innovate's mind the split moment he saw Fawn sit up and readjust her blouse.

“Hi again, Tieria.” Fawn giggled. “I'm glad I managed to get here before you did.” her expression turned stern. “We need to talk.”

Said pilot's fists clenched spontaneously. She was being very presumptuous. “How the hell did you get into our room?” He glared.

She pouted and she crossed her arms, “I am not going to bother to answer that. It’s the reason I’m here that’s important, not the how.”

“You’ve crossed several lines today, Fawn.” Tieria growled.

“The line where you tell me you aren’t interested, Erde?” Fawn smirked.

Tieria's eyes hardened when she he the obvious smirk. She thought this was funny? He was furious and it was becoming more and more difficult to control his fury.

Fawn then moved around the couch and stopped in front of him, invading his personal space.

“I’m not.” Tieria insisted, resisting the urge to back against the door.

Fawn smiled. “Bullshit. I’m offering you a free night. No strings, no emotional entanglement. Just you and me. Sasha never needs to know.”

Tieria grimaced. “Sex for its own sake? Really Fawn? Don’t you respect yourself any more than that?”

At that, Fawn's face became an emotionless mask save her pale blue eyes, which flashed with anger. “Sex has nothing to do with respect.” she snapped. “It’s a physical act and it feels good. You’re the only man I’ve ever expressed an interest in that I haven’t been able to seduce. But then, you turned out to be engaged. So tell me something, Tieria, what are you afraid of? Are you afraid you’ll like it? That I’ll be better in bed than your fiancée? That would suck, wouldn’t it?”

Tieria just shook his head,. “Where do I start with how wrong everything you just said is? You are one screwed up woman, Fawn, and I don’t want anything to do with you. Just leave.”

The suddenness with which she closed the gap between them caught the Innovate off-guard. Her arms locked around his neck as she kissed him full on the mouth. His repulsion overtook his usual reticence to get violent with a woman. He took her by the forearms to break her grip and shoved her away forcefully. Fawn managed to stop from crashing to the floor by catching herself on the back of the couch.

Tieria snatched a piece of tissue from the coffee table and wiped it across his mouth. “Do not make me repeat himself!” his glare intensified. “Get out!”

He was shocked when she chuckled as she righted herself. “Fine. But consider this, Tieria. I’ve never failed to get something I wanted. Just ask Lasse. He wasn’t really interested either, well, not until he’d had a few drinks. That seemed to lower his inhibitions. Lasse was a little tame for my taste but it was such a nice little fling. I wonder if Argyrios knows, or even suspects? Hm, maybe I’ll have to tell her myself. Why don’t you stop by my place later and let me know if I should?”

Giggling ,she sauntered past him and let herself out, where she turned and looked back at him with a come-hither smile. “Or perhaps we could work out a little deal where I keep my mouth shut. It’s just one night, Tieria. One night of purely physical pleasure for my silence. At least then that self-righteous conscience of yours would be assuaged in the act. I’ll be waiting to hear your answer.”

The door slid close behind her and Tieria activated the electronic lock.

While he thought of sex with Fawn made his bile rise, but the knowledge of what Lasse had done sickened him even more.

* * *

About half an hour later, Tieria was about to disconnect the communicator when Lasse's annoyed voice sounded from the other end.

“This better be important, Tieria!”

“Why?” Tieria was amused “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes!” Lasse sneered. “You’re interrupting 'something.'”

“Something like you did with Fawn Jameson?” Tieria fired off.

“What?” at the question, Lasse snapped at attention.

“Did you sleep with Fawn Jameson, Lasse?” Tieria pressed.

Lasse opened and shut his mouth, before sighing, “I suppose we should clear the air, as it were.” he readjusted the communicator so that it sat on the coffee table where Argyrios was sitting beside Lasse with one of the helmsman's large t-shirts pulled over her legs.

“So who’ve you been talking to?” Lasse asked.

“Fawn was waiting for me when I got back to our room.” Tieria answered. “Please Argyrios, but I’d really like to talk to Lasse privately.”

“Thanks for that, Tieria.” Lasse nodded. “But she already knows about Fawn and me. You needn’t fret about it.”

Tieria turned a surprised look at the thunder Senshi who gave him an assuring smile. “It’s completely fine, Tieria, really. Lasse explained the whole thing and I’ve forgiven him.”

Lasse simply cuddled Argyrios. “That’s my girl.”

Argyrios rolled her eyes, “Honestly, I figured the reason she had made applied for the two week leave was because of what happened.”

Tieria just shook his head. “That doesn’t sound like her. What _did_ happen, Lasse?”

Said helmsman shrugged. “I don’t rightly recall. But I knew it couldn’t be good when I woke up in Fawn’s bed.”

“I still say she slipped you a roofie,” Argyrios huffed.

“What did she tell you?” Lasse turned to the younger pilot.

Tieria related what had happened with Fawn when he arrived in the room.

Argyrios snarled and dropped her feet to the floor. “That bitch. I bet that was her plan all along when she seduced Lasse. She knows the two of you trust each other. She thought she could coerce you into doing whatever she wanted with that kind of leverage.”

Lasse then barked a laugh.“Well that just goes to show she doesn’t know Tieria very well doesn’t it?”

Argyrios snorted in agreement, “Now that you mention it, you’re absolutely right.”

Lasse turned to Tieria, “Tell me. Did you call to tell me that you were willing to take Fawn on to keep my indiscretion a secret? Or were you calling to tell me that I needed to fess up to Argyrios?”

“No way in hell was I sleeping with Fawn.” Tieria retorted.

Lasse smirked, “And that is exactly what I would expect you to say.”

“Good, now that's settled, I'm changing the lock password and informing Sasha.” Tieria ended the call and walked to the digital lock. Opening the cover, he entered the new numerical password into the lock.


	23. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

Tieria quirked a brow when Sasha left their room again after putting down her work bag. _Where has she been going these days?_ He wondered. He had inquired about her whereabouts three days earlier and all he got from her was a 'It's a surprise'.'

“Sasha told me about that.” Allelujah related after Tieria had asked around. “She tells me she's preparing a surprise. And given whom she's been with these days, I'll can safety say there nothing you should worry about.”

* * *

About two weeks later...

A mass message circular from Ahava had the _Ptolemaios_ and _Infinity_ crew gathered in one of the Palace's smaller outdoor music theater.

With Linsey as the master of ceremonies, Sasha,Ahava and Lilth stepped onstage, the curtains raising to reveal a grand piano and a standing harp in the center of the stage.

In response to the audience applause, the three musicians took their assigned places, Lilth at the grand piano, Sasha was seated behind the standing harp and Ahava stood in the middle with her chin on her violin's chinrest.

Lilth tapped her foot four times on the wooden floor, signaling the start of the music performance.

In the audience, both Nina and Argyrios re cognized the opening notes of the water Senshi's image song: Onaji Namida wo Wakeatte.

“Sei Hi Aï...” Nina muttered, recognizing her image song after 'Onaji Namida wo Wakeatte' ended.

“Starlight ni Kiss Shite.” Argyrios resisted the urge to headesk herself when the familiar song came on after the fire Senshi's image song came to an end.

Linsey grinned widely as 'Route Venus' came on, bobbing her head to the upbeat tune.

Lilth gave the two stringed instrument players an amused look with said wind Senshi's image song 'Initial U' was played.

Ahava just gave a light smile when it was the turn for her image song 'Fate So Beautifully'.

Mórríghan held back a touched sniffle when the death Senshi's theme song was played by Ahava on the violin.

Setsuna let out a serene smile as the beginning tune of 'Garnet Guardian' sounded.

* * *

Backstage, after the concert...

“So, this was the surprise you've been working on for the last month.” Tieria mused, detaching the jewel necklace from his lover's neck.

“Sorry, I had to keep this quiet.” Sasha chuckled, crinkling her sore neck.

“It's okay.” Tieria nuzzled her nape. “It was quite a pleasant surprise.”


	24. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

The deposed former Queen looked out of her window and watched the Inner Senshi spar against each other, her mind going back to the good old days where she was still Tsukino Usagi and still Sailor Moon.

* * *

_Flashback to episode 8 of Sailor Moon Classic_

“ _Not bad.” Usagi praised, Ami was playing the Sailor V arcade game. “Awesome.” she cheered when Ami hit pass the 800 score. “Unbelievable.” she muttered, seeing Ami hit the 20000 score._

“ _It's late.” Ami suddenly stood up, after hitting 30000 score. “I'm sorry, Tsukino.” she grabbed her book bag. “I have to go to cream school.”_

* * *

_Flashback to episode 10 of Sailor Moon Classic_

“ _She looks so cool.” Usagi blushed, seeing Rei for the first time on the grounds of the Hikawa Shrine. “And s pretty. So this is a miko.”_

“ _I sense an unusual aura.” Rei's psychic senses went on alert when the disguised Jadeite hit the school girls leaving the Shrine with his power. “An evil spirit? You can try to bring misfortune to our Shrine, but I won't let you.” she pulled out an ofuda from her kosode. “Akuryo Taisan!” she slapped the ofuda paper on Usagi's forehead, knocking her out._

* * *

_Flashback to episode 25 of Sailor Moon Classic_

_During lunchtime, Usagi spied on Makoto in the school yard with her homemade bento._

“ _Who's there?” Makoto snapped._

“ _Hello.” Usagi laughed._

“ _It's you from this morning.” Makoto recognized Usagi. “You're in this school, too?”_

“ _I'm Tsukino Usagi.” Usagi beamed._

“ _Why don't you sit down?” Makoto shifted aside. “Would you like one?” she offered, seeing Usagi drooling over the onigiri in her hand._

“ _Thank you.” Usagi helped herself. “Say Mako-chan, your mother is a real genius at cooking.”_

“ _I made these myself.” Makoto admitted._

* * *

_Flashback to episode 33 of Sailor Moon Classic_

“ _No matter how hard the fight is, never give up.” Sailor Venus declared, as Kunzite had the four Inner Senshi trapped and Zoisite had lured Tuxedo Kamen to the open._

“ _That voice!” Luna gasped._

“ _I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus!” the light Senshi jumped down from the warehouse she was standing from. “Here I am, at last.” she removed her eye mask. “Crescent Beam!” she wasted no time in firing her laser beam at Kunzite's gloves, forcing him to disengage the energy barrier._

“ _Sailor V.” Sailor Moon recognized her idol._

“ _The Sailor of justice, Sailor V.” Artemis spoke from the pipes above Luna. “But her true identity is the pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus.”_

* * *

“We were such a tight knit of friends.” the silvery blonde reminisced. “What happened?” then, she remembered the Inner Senshi's familial situations when she was Tsukino Usagi; other than Minako and herself, the rest of the girls came from broken families. “Was it Queen Selenity's plan all along?” she muttered. “To have the girls come from broken families so that it would be easier for me to gain their friendship?”


	25. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

One week before Christmas Eve...

“A masquerade ball?” Sasha gave Endymion a look, the other Senshi were shooting the King similar looks of varying impassiveness. “Really?”

“All in the holiday season, right?” the Earth Prince chuckled nervously.

* * *

Afterwards...

“Is he serious?” the gathered he _Ptolemaios_ and _Infinity_ crew echoed in unison after Sasha informed them of Endymion's plans.

“Does he want to recreate the masquerade balls back during the Silver Millennium?” Allelujah muttered.

* * *

One week later...

The interior of the main ballroom was truly a sight to behold. The walls and floor were marble, giant crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and a live orchestra sat at the front of the room, playing elegant dance tunes that sounded like they were from the Victorian era. Dozens of guests with jeweled masquerade masks were whirling and twirling to the heavenly music.

“Endymion-sama really went all out, didn't he?” Billy took a sip from his champagne flute. “Kujō,” he held out a hand to Sumeragi. “May I?”

“Was about time those two got together.” Lockon remarked, bringing a pregnant Anew a slice of gingerbread.

“Hey, Argyrios!” Lasse was pulled to the dance floor by his girlfriend.

Tieria turned to Sasha and held out a hand.

Allelujah watched as the couple's dancing became more fluid and graceful, to the point where Tieria decided to try spinning Sasha and lowering her into his arms. Sasha was slightly taken aback by her lover's bold move, but by this point, it just felt natural to her.

“Those two...” Marie smiled lightly at her future sister-in-law and the purple-haired pilot.

“Marie,” Allelujah blushed, holding out his hand. “Shall we?”


	26. Youma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later...

“Girls, I have bad news.” Nina informed the Senshi via communicator after a fire reading. “It's the Youma.”

“I thought we defeated the Dark Kingdom centuries ago!” Argyrios protested.

“Apparently, not every last trace of Metallia got erased by Sailor Moon.” Nina stated.

“Mars, where's the location?” Linsey asked.

“The North Pole.” Nina answered.

* * *

Three days later...

Silver Sailor Mercury was leading the Senshi, the compact computer had locked onto the dark energy signature.

Just then, a blood-chilling howl sounded from the horizon.

“What was that?” Silver Sailor Jupiter shuddered.

Silver Sailor Venus paled as she saw the massive demon walking slowly towards them, “I think we're in real trouble now. What is _that_?”

Silver Sailor Mercury scanned the creature with her visor, “You wouldn't believe how much energy that thing's got.”

“Why isn't it attacking?” Silver Sailor Mars asked.

“Who cares?” Silver Sailor Jupiter retorted “Let's beat it before that thing changes it's mind.”

“Blast Palm Cannon!”

“Triple Leviathan's Arrow!”

“Cross Thunder!”

“Light Canon!”

The massive Youma grunted under the onslaught of attacks and started moving towards them. “Here it comes!” Silver Sailor Mercury noted.

"I'm growing tired of this.”Silver Sailor Venus muttered. Explosive Beam!” the attack literally bounced off the Youma's skin. “No way!”

The Senshi tried their attacks on the massive Youma, but it just shrugged them off. “Okay, now what?” Silver Sailor Venus asked.

“Now we beat that.” Silver Sailor Jupiter remarked. “Feral Lightning!” the attack bounced off the Youma's skin.

“Stupid Senshi.” The Youma growled. “I am Kyoushiiku, the ultimate Youma!”

“'Death Bringer'?” Silver Sailor Mars muttered.

“I think it fits him.” Silver Sailor Mercury remarked.

“You cannot defeat me, Senshi!” Kyoushiiku growled.

“Blizzard Plate!” Silver Sailor Mercury had a brainwave and donned on her ice elemental armor. She summoned the 'Frigid Deren Blade' and leapt into the air, powering up the ice sword. “Glacial Sword!” she dug the blade into the Youma's skin, and it howled.

“You'll die now, fool!” Kyoushiiku growled and used one of it's massive claws to slash at the ice Senshi who parried off the claw with her sword.

“Waqaya of Ra!” Silver Sailor Venus took a page out of the water Senshi's book and summoned her armor. “DuaLight Sword!” she dodged the Youma's claw and leapt up. “Blinding Sword!” she dug her sword on the Youma's chest, the wound grew larger and Kyoushiiku growled again.

Using her hyper-speed, the light Senshi barely missing being sliced in half by the Youma's claw. “Everyone, aim for the wound!” she ordered.

“Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!”

“Water Dragon Bullet!”

“Crimson Shock!”

“Blade Wave!”

The attacks hit the wound on the Youma's skin, and it sunk to the ground. “It's... not possible... I cannot be destroyed... it's not possible...” Kyoushiiku growled then gave a last howl before turning into dust.

“We did it...”Silver Sailor Venus said tiredly.

“Finally...” Silver Sailor Mars muttered.


	27. Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 25 out, this is Chapter 26 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

During the entire Christmas week, the royal kitchens were bursting with activity as Argyrios coordinated her subordinates in preparing for the pending Christmas feast.

“What is the best way to enjoy karaage?” the lightning Senshi posted a question to her main chefs.

“Of course, it's to eat them right away after they're fried.” Mito Jun, Argyrios' meat specialist, replied.

“That's right.”Argyrios nodded. “Biting into piping hot karaage, straight out from the fryer; that's how karaage should be eaten.”

“I'm feeling it!” Tomita Kurou suddenly shouted.

“Tomita-san is all fired up!” Mayumi Noriko gaped.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

“I prepared karaage samples.” Argyrios had gathered the _Ptolemaios_ female crew members for a taste test. “One with curry powder and one with powdered cheese that melts.”

Mileina picked up the piece of curry powder karaage and took a bite.

“How are they?” Argyrios asked, after Mileina ate the second karaage piece.

“They're delicious.” Mileina gushed. “Both the curry and cheese one. But, I'm not sure if this would measure up to Endymion-sama's standards.”

“The seasoning is superficial, too.” Feldt added. “You have to capitalize on the quality of the ingredients.”

“What if we put the pieces on a skewer?” Mileina suggested.

“Karaage skewers are pretty common.” Argyrios pointed out. “So, they might not have the needed visual impact. The packaging needs to be unique. The flavor also needs to be improved. Give me a moment.”

“Wow, it's even juicer than before.” Mileina beamed, taking a bite of Argyrios' second batch.

“Naturally.” Argyrios smirked. “If you want a more pronounced flavor right out of the fryer, it has to be thigh meat. Next up is the marinade. We can use soy sauce and chili peppers as the base. How about using corn starch this time? Right, now that the seasoning is done, we just have to decide how to serve it.”

“I may have an idea.” Feldt voiced.

* * *

On Christmas Day, several hours before the dinner feast, the kitchens had rolled out the freshly fried karaage to tie the guests over until dinnertime.

In the kitchen, Kurou was cutting up the chicken thighs into bite-size pieces and ducking them into deep tins of their special marinade before passing the prepared chicken to Noriko to double-fry them in the deep fryer.

Argyrios was left with the final preparations by wrapping the fried karaage in a specially baked flour wrap with herbs and leaf lettuce.

“Looks like Argyrios outdone herself this time.” Sasha noted amusedly, seeing the joyous expressions on the guests' faces as they bit into the chicken wrap.


	28. Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 26 out, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

Sasha grew concerned when Tieria started putting in overtime at work for several weeks the purple-haired pilot had more often than not, left for the maintenance hanger at the brick of dawn and only returned past after-work hours.

Both Linsey and Argyrios had alleviated the water Senshi's worries, telling her that Tieria had no notion of the meaning of unfaithfulness and she was being too paranoid.

Three weeks later, Tieria returned to his and Sasha's shared room to see the usual pre-prepared dinner on the dining table: a covered bowl of chicken stew coupled with two pieces of pita flatbread. He peered into the bedroom to see Sasha was already snuggled under the covers.

“Be patient, Sasha.” he snuck to her side of the bed and planted a brief kiss on her cheek. “Just bare with this a little longer.”

* * *

Later that weekend...

“Tieria, where are we going?” Sasha asked, the pilot having dragged her out of the Palace and onto the streets.

“You'll see.” Tieria smiled mysteriously. “We're here.” he stopped before a jewelry store after an impromptu lunch date.

“Welcome, Erde-sama.” the saleswoman greeted the couple. “We have your specialized order ready.” with the engaged couple seated before the glass showcases, she brought out a velvet box and from under the glass case and opened it, revealing a platinum bracelet with a charm of the decorative harp from Super Sailor Mercury's Crystal Change Rod.

“Tieria, this...” Sasha blinked at her abashed lover.

“I saw this in the display a month before.” Tieria admitted.

“So, all those late nights were to...” Sasha breathed in realization.

“I'm sorry for worrying you.” Tieria whispered.


	29. Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 27 out, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a reviews?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes, one weekend morning...

“Morning, beautiful.” Tieria's soft kiss stirred Sasha awake.

“What?” the gray-eyed woman mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Actually, beautiful isn't a big enough word.” Tieria flushed. “You are more than beautiful to me. The way I look at you is completely different. I can hardly look away. You are so _beyond_ beautiful, Sasha.”

Sasha bit back a low moan as Tieria nuzzled her neck affectionately.

* * *

The following week...

“I may have made a mistake.” Tieria bemoaned during lunchtime.

“What's wrong?” Setsuna looked up from his stew spoon.

“Sasha hates _pet names_.” Tieria sank his head in his hands.

“I could've told you that.” Allelujah bit into his slice of French loaf. “What did you do to my sister, Tieria?”

“I called her 'beautiful' yesterday, okay?” Tieria exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

“I hate pet names.” Sasha grumbled.

“Not even ' _muffin_ ', Sasha?” Nina teased.

Sasha leveled the fire Senshi a glare, “If he gets the idea from you to call me 'muffin'...”

“You want a muffin to go with the tea?” Argyrios asked, with the bit of conversation that she managed to overhear.

“Not quite, Argyrios.” Linsey chuckled. “Sasha _is_ the muffin, in this case.”

“Et tu, Linsey.” Sasha cast a betrayed pout at their leader.

Argyrios just burst out laughing, “"Don't worry, I'm sure Tieria will be more than happy to 'kiss it better,' _muffin_.” she gibed with a bawdy grin.


	30. Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 28 out, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

Over the weekend, Lasse had taken Argyrios to a strawberry farm in the countryside.

“Come on, Lasse.” the lightning Senshi pulled her boyfriend off the bus. “Let's go.”

“Oi, Argyrios, calm down!” Lasse shouted, the couple running past the materials house.

* * *

In the strawberry plantation...

Argyrios was coaching Lasse on the correct method of plucking strawberries.

* * *

During lunchtime...

“Did you hear?” one of the couple's group mates dashed into the cafeteria. “They're putting the afternoon plans on hold. Apparently, the door to the materials house won't open.”

“Let's go take a look.” Argyrios turned to Lasse.

* * *

Outside the materials house...

Argyrios pushed the iron door open.

“That's weird.” Lasse frowned as they entered the remodeled storage house. “Looks like the preparations are already complete.” he looked at the aligned folding chairs. “What the...” he turned to the door when it slammed shut. “It won't budge.” he winced, trying to force the door open.

“What is this magical aura?” Argyrios' senses went haywire. “Darn it, if only Sasha was here.”

“A lock...” Lasse reasoned.

“Like a magic padlock?” Argyrios echoed. “And the magic sealed up this building?”

“Since it's a lock, won't a key open it?” Lasse suggested.

“A key?” Argyrios blinked. “But where... maybe...” she reached into her summer dress and pulled out the eight-point metal key that hung around her neck. She approached the locked door and inserted the 'Eternity Key' into the keyhole. Turning the key, she activated the magical lock. The magical force that burst out then converged into a golden and green lock with miniature angel wings at its side.

The lock then pulsed, forcing Argyrios back and removing the 'Eternity Key' from the keyhole so that it could inhibit said keyhole.

“Oh no, you don't!” Argyrios snapped. “Silver Jupiter Power, Make Up!” transforming in a flash, she snatched the 'Eternity Key' from the ground and plunged it back into the keyhole, stopping the lock from fusing and summoned the Maelstaff. “Return to the form you originated from!” she absorbed the magical lock into the crystal orb on top of the Maelstaff.


	31. Daimon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 29 out, this is Chapter 30 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

Deep in the crevices of the long level Mugen Academy, the lone Daimon Egg that survived over the centuries came to live. Crawling towards a badly damaged Daimon creation box, it merged with the metal box. “Pure Hearts...” Renji muttered. “I must collect Pure Hearts.”

* * *

In the VEDA command center in the Crystal Palace...

“Sasha-hime, VEDA picked up an unusual energy signature in Sector 3B.” Nena reported. “This energy reaction is... Sasha-hime!”

“Daimon...” Sasha breathed in disbelief.

* * *

“Everyone, we have a situation!” Silver Sailor Mercury contacted the Senshi via communicator as she dashed towards the location of the Daimon. “One of the Daimon Eggs was revived and has begun sucking the Pure Hearts of the citizens in Section 3B.”

“Roger!” the other three Inner Senshi responded.

“Snow Dragon!” being the first Senshi to arrive on scene, Silver Sailor Mercury froze the Heart Crystal collecting device with her ice construct. “This is as far as you go!”

Renji roared and charged towards the lone Senshi.

“Ice Stellar Barrier!” the ice Senshi summoned a star-shaped shield of to block off the charge, only to have the Daimon smash through the barrier.

“Pure Hearts...” Renji turned to renew its attack.

“Phoenix Flare!” Silver Sailor Mars' fireball struck the Daimon in the back.

“Crimson Shock!” Silver Sailor Jupiter stabbed her lightning-charged hand into the Daimon's stomach and electrocuting it from the inside.

“Flash Chain Prison!” Silver Sailor Venus' confining barrier trapped the weakened Daimon.

“Aurora Execution!” Silver Sailor Mercury wasted no time in blasting her absolute zero blizzard storm at the Daimon, destroying it completely.


	32. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 30 out, this is Chapter 31 and the final chapter of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Tieria/Sasha, Allelujah/Marie, Lockon Jr./Anew, Billy/Sumeragi, Patrick/Kati
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“There's a question that's always been buggering me, Sasha-sama.” Johann spoke, turning to the gathered Inner Senshi. “Why is that all the monsters-of-the-day _never_ attack any of you Senshi while you're transforming?”

The four Inner Senshi looked at each other.

“I'll take this one.” Linsey offered.

* * *

_Flashback_

_One particular unnamed Cardian decided to corner the five girls who had pulled out their transformation items._

“ _Moon Crystal Power!”_

“ _Mercury Power!”_

“ _Mars Power!”_

“ _Jupiter Power!”_

“ _Venus Power!”_

“ _Make Up!”_

_Said Cardian was almost blinded by the combined glow, but knew that he could not pass up this chance and dashed forward in an attempt to take out the defenseless girls._

_The first Senshi he came on was Sailor Mars. But when he got near enough, the flames surrounding her wrapped around his arm._

_The Cardian, not slightly torched, reared back and came too close to the still transforming Sailor Jupiter. The lightning streamed around the transforming lightning Senshi electrocuted him and sending the shocked Cardian to Sailor Mercury._

_A stream of watery blue ribbon shot out and wound itself tightly around the Cardian's neck; said ribbon was not only cutting off the Cardian's breathing, it was also flooding his mouth with water. Add that to the electricity said Cardian got shocked from before, not a very good combination._

_The utterly battered Cardian now stumbled towards Sailor Venus, causing said light Senshi's star-studded ribbon to lash out at his limbs, leaving star-shaped scorch marks on his arms._

_As if sensing her comrades were in danger, Sailor Moon's pink glowing ribbons shot out from the pig-tailed Senshi's locket and wrapped themselves around the Cardian like a mummy and purified it before any of the five Senshi could finish transforming._

* * *

After Linsey's narration, all three Trinity siblings shared an unison wince.

“Yeah, that's explain a lot of things.” Michael hid a shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


End file.
